


fall back into place

by kuratatome



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratatome/pseuds/kuratatome
Summary: "I told you, I’m fine!”Leorio’s ears perk up at the familiar voice. Killua Zoldyck’s complaints weren’t an uncommon sound for him to hear, but the fact that Leorio was at work—at a hospital, of all places—was concerning.OrKillua is immune to poison, but his friends worry anyway.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 20
Kudos: 243





	fall back into place

"I told you, I’m fine!”

Leorio’s ears perk up at the familiar voice. Killua Zoldyck’s complaints weren’t an uncommon sound for him to hear, but the fact that Leorio was at work—at a hospital, of all places—was concerning.

“I don’t need to be here!”

Leorio turns a full 180° in his swirly chair. It was his lunch break, so luckily he's able to afford to step away from his desk where he had been talking with the other doctors. 

Bypasses begin to look in the direction of Killua’s voice, and Leorio’s brows furrow as he makes his way through the small groups of people that block him from seeing the boy.

“Leave me al—Leorio!”

“Killua! What are you—“

Leorio’s voice catches in his throat at the sight of his friend. Kurapika and Gon are standing by his side, holding him in place as the boy squirms in their arms, attempting to get them to release him. His look is cold, but physically, he seems perfectly okay. 

Leorio wasn’t sure how relieved he should be.

“What’s going on?” He questions, reaching the three. Kurapika and Gon look at each other, their arms still holding tight onto Killua.

“Could we go somewhere a little more private?” Kurapika suggests quietly, and Killua tosses a hard glare.

“I don’t need this... _please_.” Killua’s gaze shifts to Leorio, almost desperate as he breathes in and out heavily. “ _Please_.”

_Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to the kid?_ “How about I treat you?” Leorio says softly. He trusts Kurapika and Gon enough not to bring Killua here unless something was seriously wrong, but it was clear Killua was untrusting. “None of these other doctors will even look at you, okay? Just me. It’s just me.”

Killua looks over at Gon for a moment, then at Kurapika, and finally toward Leorio. “Okay, okay. Fine. Only ‘cause it’s you, and not any other of these other wacko doctors.” He mumbles.

“Technically, I’m on my lunch break, so what we’re about to do is kind of against the rules.” Leorio says as he leans down to reach Killua’s eye level. “We’re going to have to pretend your just an ordinary patient that’s on my schedule right now right now when we pass by the nurses upstairs. Can you handle that, kid?”

Slowly, he nods.

“Good. Do you want Kurapika and Gon there as well?”

“Only if they let me go,” Killua hisses.

Gon looks skeptical. “Promise you won’t run away again?”

“What do you mean _again_?” Leorio inquires, adjusting his glasses.

“The kid booked it the second we told him he needed to go to the emergency room.” Kurapika explains as he gives Killua a stern look.

Killua looks away, pissed off enough as he forces out, “I promise not to run away.”

Kurapika and Gon simultaneously let go of his arms, and Killua practically collapses onto his knees as he is freed. 

Gon scrambles to help him up. “Are you—“

“I’m fine,” He grits out, slapping away Gon’s hands as he stands back up on his own.

“This is exactly why I said you need to come here,” Kurapika remarks, concerned frown and all. “I knew the side effects would show up soon enough.”

If Leorio wasn’t alarmed enough before, he sure as hell is now. “Side effects of what?”

It’s silent for a moment, before so Killua weakly says, “Can we please go somewhere private?”

“Alright... follow me.”




Leorio hands Killua a lollipop. It’s raspberry blue, and when Gon tugs at Leorio’s sleeve, he hands him the green apple flavor. Gon is quick to unwrap the candy and stick it in his mouth, whereas Killua stares at the unopened treat.

Leorio sits himself down on his office chair after ensuring that the door is locked. What he’s doing is really against the rules, considering every patient that meets with Leorio should have an official checkup that goes through the main office. However, it’s clear that Killua can’t wait that long, and he won’t wait for anyone else.

“So,” He says, clearing his throat. “Anyone wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Leorio doesn’t miss the way Killua’s eyes dart to Kurapika, daring him to speak with a glare. Kurapika looks away after glaring back, and signals for the white haired boy to talk.

“They say I’ve been poisoned.”

Alarm bells ring, but right now, Leorio is the completely controlled and super sophisticated adult that keeps his cool, so he simply raises an eyebrow. “Elaborate for me?”

Killua doesn’t look like he wants to, but he continues. “Gon and Kurapika. They say I’ve been— rather, they _know_ I’ve been poisoned. Then, they dragged me here and demanded I get treatment.”

Leorio catches himself releasing a sigh of relief. _Maybe this wasn’t such a big deal_. “Ah, food poisoning, I assume?”

“No, my big brother poisoned me with his needles.”

_Scratch that._ Leorio barley knows where to begin with this kid. “When did this happen?”

“Like, an hour ago. Gon saw the whole thing, and he brought me to Kurapika, who brought me here. It’s stupid, though.” Killua explains with boredom. “I’m immune to poison, incase you idiots forgot.”

“Then how do you explain almost falling over after Kurapika and I stopped supporting your arms back in the emergency room?” Gon says, gnawing on his lollipop anxiously.

“The physical symptoms can still be there sometimes, but they’re mild. I’m pretty used to his poison, you guys. There’s no need to—“

“Worry?” Kurapika interrupts coldly. “Jesus, Killua, of course we’re worried! You’ve been injected with poison!”

“Yeah, with poison that has been injected into me since I was three! I’m gonna be fine!”

“You don’t know that,” Gon says softly.

“Yes, I do! That’s the thing, Gon! I always am!”

“Listen to me, Killua.” Leorio sees it as a good time to interrupt. “I’m going to have to have you vomit it up. I’m not too worried, considering it’s only been in your system for an hour and you haven’t shown many physical symptoms, but we’ve gotta get it out of there, alright?”

“No, I can handle it.”

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t have to.”

Something in Killua’s defensive demeanor changes, and Leorio takes note of the way the kids shoulders relax.

“We’ve just gotta get it out of there,” Leorio repeats.

After a moment of hesitation, Killua nods.

“Fine.”




Ipecac syrup.

Leorio watches as Killua stares into the medicine cup filled with the liquid that would induce vomit. 

“So, you’re gonna drink that in front of me so I know that you’ve taken it, and the it should take effect about 10 minutes after.” Leorio clarifies. “You can head to the bathroom for privacy after I see you’ve taken it.”

Killua nods along, slowly taking a hesitant sip out of the cup before making a face.

“Bleh...”

“It’s not gonna taste good, kid. I would take it all in one go.”

Following Leorio’s advice, Killua does just that.

He tosses the cup into the garbage, clearly doing his best to hide his disgust. He then looks at Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon.

“I still don’t understand why I have to do this.” He mutters. “I was given Illumi’s poison all the time when I was younger... I’m gonna be okay.”

“We know you’ll be okay, Killua.” Gon is quick to respond. Frustrated, he adds, “But you’re not with Illumi anymore. You’re with _us_. And _we_ don’t want any more poison in you, no matter how used to it you are. It’s not right. It never has been.”

In a very typical Killua fashion, his cheeks go red. “You’re so embarrassing, Gon.”

Gon simply grins.




After a few minutes, the nausea expectantly kicks in. Killua announces that he’s going to the bathroom for privacy, and he takes the vomit bag, heading out Leorio’s office door.

The second the door shuts, Leorio turns to Kurapika and Gon. “How the hell did Illumi find Killua? Where’s Alluka? Why—“

“Relax, okay?” Kurapika exclaims. “I was just as worried at first, but I dropped her off, and Melody is watching Alluka back at our apartment.”

“Good, good. Now why was Illumi interacting with Killua?” 

Gon speaks up, his eyes wide. “It was my fault. Illumi was trying to get to me in order to get Killua back into the Zoldyck assassin business.”

“Again?” Leorio would’ve guessed they had given up by now. He supposed he shouldn’t assume that much when it came to Illumi. “Those fucking bastards...”

Gon nods. “The poison was shot through his nen needles, and Killua jumped in front when Illumi aimed it at me.”

“Jesus, was he watching you guys for a long time?”

“I guess so. Illumi left after that, leaving the job unfinished, meaning that he’ll likely be back.”

Leorio looks thoughtful, pondering punching yet another one of the kid’s crappy family members in the face. 

“We have to be careful. You, specifically, Gon have to be careful.” Kurapika says softly. “Leorio and I will keep a better eye on you, Alluka, and Killua, but for now, let’s worry about the present.”

“Right, the poison.” Leorio sighs. “Like I said, I’m not too worried. Killua was right when he said he’s immune, it’s just the emotional trauma that I’m concerned about.”

Kurapika agrees, frowning as he says, “You’re right. I never wanted him to face Illumi again... I never wanted him to consume _poison_ again.”

“He’s a tough kid.”

“I just wish he wasn’t forced to be one.”

“I know, Pika.”




Killua walks through the office door. He looks emotionally exhausted, and not far off from plopping onto the nearest soft surface for a nap.

“Hey, old man. I think I’m done.” 

Gon stands from where he had been sitting on Leorio’s spinning chair. “Killua! How do you feel?”

“Tired, I guess.” He admits.

“I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Gon... stop embarrassing me.”

“It’s not embarrassing—it’s true! I really am happy that you’re okay, Kill—“

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Killua ducks away with warm cheeks.

Leorio walks over to ruffle Killua’s hair, to which he is quickly swatted away from doing. “My lunch break is almost over, but I want you and Gon to stay over at me and Kurapika’s apartment.”

“Sleepover!” Gon exclaims loudly.

“A sleepover,” Leorio repeats before looking back at Killua. “I need you to drink plenty of water to stay hydrated, okay?”

Killua rolls his eyes. “Yes, _dad_.”

“It’s yes _, doctor_.” 

Kurapika laughs. “You’re so prestigious.”

“He probably doesn’t even know what that means,” Killua laughs, high-fiving Kurapika.

Gon blinks. “Wait, what _does_ prestigious mean?”




That night, Leorio watches over Killua as he rests.

Tomorrow, they’ll have to deal with Illumi on the hunt, and the doctors that found out that Leorio took in a patient without going through the front desk, and everything else shitty in the world.

But for now, Leorio simply watches over Killua, and for now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment to feed me


End file.
